


Home Is Where You Are

by lostinmymindforever



Series: The Choices We Make [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Sam, First Time, M/M, Mating, Stanford Era, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only been a few weeks since Sam left his family to go to college, and every day he feels more and more like he's dying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where You Are

It’s been weeks since he last saw Dean, weeks in which he’d rarely slept, rarely ate. He was starting to regret leaving as he had, starting to regret taking off on his own, striving for a normal he knew he’d never have. And yet he couldn’t go back, couldn’t return to Dean’s side. 

Sam couldn’t return, not because he didn’t want to, and god knew he wanted to, more than anything, but because he couldn’t live with his father anymore. They clashed too intensely, almost coming to blows more than once, Dean being the only thing, the only person who could stop them.

Yet Sam hated this. Hated the ache in his chest, hated the way he seemed to be shutting down as if half of him had been ripped away and he was nothing but a bleeding, broken husk. He tried to go on, but he couldn’t, the pain and emptiness was too much.

He was on the edge of a ledge, and one step would send him to his doom, but he saw no other option. Oh he wasn’t on a real ledge, only a metaphoric one, but the results were still the same. Sam didn’t know what to do anymore.

His roommates tried to cheer him up, tried to get him to go out with them, to live the normal college life, yet he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t go out there and act as if he didn’t have a care in the world, he couldn’t lie that well.

They were out, his roommates that is, out for the night partying or whatever it was they did. Sam was sitting alone in his room, idly playing with one of his knives, watching the way the light reflected off the blade. There was a knock on his front door and he slowly walked towards it, knife still in his hand, years of paranoia due to the hunting life making him unable to drop it.

He looked out the peephole, swallowing hard at the face on the other side.

Slower than he wanted to, Sam had the door open. He grinned at the man standing before him, letting out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

He found himself being pushed into the apartment, Dean’s hands on his shirt. 

Sam expected Dean to hit him, to punch him for leaving as he had, so the kiss came as a shock. He found himself against the wall, Dean’s hands in his hair, Dean’s lips on his mouth, their bodies molded together, rutting against each other, clawing at each other’s clothes, trying to get skin on skin contact.

He moaned Dean’s name, arching his neck to the side, body trembling as Dean licked and sucked at his throat before growling the word “bedroom”. Sam nodded, leading Dean into his room, pulse pounding in his ears, breaths coming fast. 

He found himself on his bed, Dean straddling his hips, looking down at him with an almost feral look in his eyes. Dean kept kissing him, thrusting down against him, making Sam cry out and beg, making him buck up into Dean’s touches.

They’d never done this, never done anything near this, and yet Sam knew that this was what he’d been missing, that this was where they’d been heading for years now. He shoved at Dean’s jacket, trying to get it off of him, needing more contact. Dean pulled away from him, and Sam moaned at the loss. But when Dean took off his jacket and stripped out of his shirts Sam gave a thankful smile.

He allowed Dean to manhandle him, letting his brother yank the shirt he was wearing off, tossing it to the floor by Dean’s jacket and shirts. Then Dean was on him again, kissing him hungrily. Sam couldn’t help the moan the fell from his lips as Dean began to kiss and suck at his neck, marking his flesh, marking him as Dean’s.

Sam whimpered, body thrumming with want. He needed this, needed Dean more than he’d ever needed anything in his life. He felt alive for the first time, as if some part of him was finally awakening. His body felt like it was on fire, yet at the same time Dean’s touches were the only thing keeping him sane.

“You feel it, don’t you, Sammy. That burning need, that urge,” Dean asked, his voice raw.

Sam nodded, unable to find words. He clawed at Dean’s back, rutting up against him, moaning as Dean touched him in a way he had never even allowed himself to think about. He felt Dean moving his feet, and after hearing a pair of thumps on the floor realized he’d kicked his boots off. 

Sam’s hands worked lower, cupping Dean’s denim clad ass, fingers digging into the flesh there. He needed them off of Dean, as much as he needed his own pants off. Sam needed to feel his brother from head to toe, no clothes in between.

“Naked, need you naked, Dean,” he moaned out, his voice almost as wrecked as Dean’s was.

Dean slowly moved off of Sam, and Sam could see that Dean hated the loss of contact quite clear on his brother’s face. He quickly pulled off his jeans and boxers, kicking off his socks before moving to grab the waistband of Sam’s sweatpants. With a single motion Dean had them off of Sam and was back on top of his brother, kissing him like his life depended on it.

Sam had never thought of doing anything with another man before, but this felt good and like it was the most natural thing in the world. His whole body was on edge, practically vibrating with want. All his senses seemed heightened, and he swore he could smell and taste Dean’s inner self. 

“Dad knew, Dad knew and he did this to us, Sammy. He knew and he stopped this from happening.”

Sam was confused. What had their father known, what had he stopped? He wasn’t able to ask Dean what he met, as Dean’s hand had moved between his legs, down past his balls and was slowly touching his hole. It shouldn’t have been so easy for Dean’s fingers to enter him, and yet there was no resistance, the probing digits slid inside of Sam’s body with ease. 

“Dean, what, how?” Sam asked, confusion written in his voice and on his face.

“You’re an omega, Sammy. My omega. I claimed you, claimed you before I even knew what I was doing and Dad made sure... he fucking poisoned you, filled your body with suppressors, snuck alpha suppressors in my food to make sure we could never finish my claim.”

Sam’s eyes widened with lust, that explained so much. The way he’d been feeling, the way he’d never really looked at anyone with interest, even after he’d hit puberty, it explained Dean’s overly possessive, overly protective nature when it came to him. 

“Yours,” Sam whispered, pulling Dean back down against him, their mouths meeting once more in another hungry kiss. He hated his father more in that moment than he could remember, and yet those thoughts were swiftly being driven from his mind by Dean’s touches, by Dean’s kisses. He was where he belonged, spread out naked under his alpha, waiting to be mated, waiting to be bred like the bitch he was.

Sam spread his legs wider, inviting Dean in, a low keening whine coming from the back of his throat. He tilted his head to the side, a show of willing submission.

Dean latched onto the side of his neck, biting and kissing and sucking at the flesh. Marking Sam, making his brother arch and whine with want.

“Dean, please, Alpha. Need you, need you inside me. Make me yours.”

Dean nodded, slipping his fingers from Sam’s hole, bringing them in front of their faces. 

Sam could see his slick juices glistening off of Dean’s fingers and leaned his head up, licking the digits clean.

Dean slowly worked his way into Sam’s body, a full body shudder running through him when he was fully inside of Sam. “So perfect, Baby Boy, so very good. Gonna fill you all up, gonna breed you, Baby. Say I can, say you want that.”

Sam took a deep breath, eyes wide with lust. He’d never thought about what he was, always assuming he was a beta like their father. But now knowing the truth, now knowing just who and what he really was, there was no other answer, “Yes. Please, Dean. Want that. Wanna be a good omega, wanna be a good mate.”

Dean smiled, feral, possessive, “Mine, my mate, forever mine. No one else gets you, no one else gets to touch you. My Sam, my Baby Boy, my mate, mine.” He began to thrust hard and fast into Sam’s body, growling words of praise and devotion into his brother’s ear. 

Sam could feel Dean’s hands on his hips, holding him tightly, holding him down, like he was afraid Sam would leave him. “Yours, always yours, never been anyone else’s, Dean. My first, my only.”

Those words seemed to make Dean lose control, his thrusting growing even more powerful, until Sam could feel Dean’s knot begin to fill, could feel it pull on his rim with every thrust until Dean growled, biting down on his shoulder once more, his knot fully inside Sam’s body.

Sam whimpered and moaned, his cock spilling between them as Dean began filling his channel with spurt after spurt of hot come. He clawed at Dean’s shoulders, body shaking as Dean’s orgasm went on and on, long enough for Sam to get hard once more and come again, covering their already sticky chests. 

By the time Dean’s knot had fully deflated and he was able to pull out of Sam’s hole, Sam had came three more times, each orgasm as intense as the last. They were both exhausted, and Sam knew they should clean up before they rested, but he was feeling boneless. He sighed, resting his head on Dean’s chest, feeling loved and safe.

Sam knew he couldn’t stay where he was, he’d have to leave with Dean. But that didn’t bother him the way it should have. This wasn’t the life he wanted, what he wanted, truly wanted was to be with the man holding him. To be with his mate. And nothing was going to keep them apart again.


End file.
